Nothing Better
by Addiecbl
Summary: Basically a Song fic. I love this song and band. Sorry woodyjordan fans.


**Title: Nothing Better **

**Author: Adriana Lozano**

**Summary: Basically a song fic for Crossing Jordan.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the lyrics. Just borrowed them for fun. The lyrics are from 'The Postal Service, Nothing Better'.**

* * *

_"Will someone please the surgeon, who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart, that your deserting for better company? I can't accept that it's over... I will block the door like a goalie tending the net in the third quarter of a tied game rivalry."_

**Woody's POV**

**I walked into her office, knowing she was alone. "Jordan can I speak to you for a sec." I said "I think it's about time we should talk. You know, about what's been happening in these last few months." She just glared and nodded her head. I took a sit next to her. And we just sat there in a awkward silence. Then I said, "Look, why did you tell me what I wanted to hear after I got shot? I know I've been a jerk these past months, but you choose the wrong timing, Jo." Jordan said, "Well what I said was true and if you don't believe me, then maybe we weren't meant for each other." That broke my heart even more, at those words. Then the way we danced around each other like it was a game in the past four years. She got up to leave and I thought 'Maybe I should block the door' But she might sucker punch me or something even worse. So I let her go.**

_"So Just say how to make it right, and I swear to I'll do my best to comply."_

**As soon as she was almost out of the room, I said, "Just tell what to do so I can make things right and we can be friends again." Then she was out of the room. I turned to leave, because I had to many memories in that office.**

_"Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better, Then making you my bride and slowly growing old together."_

**"I should of never thought of giving her that ring." I told Nigel. He sighed then said, "Sounds like you got Jordan problems." I nodded, "You gave her that ring to show how much you care and that you love her. She turns you down because of her problems. You pull the friendship card after that. She tells you she loves you when your on your way to surgery. You get upset and tell her to leave. And now you want her back Woodrow? She's not a toy to be played with." "I was under a lot of medication." I said, "And in so much pain." Nigel almost started to say something, but closed his mouth when Jo walked in. "Hey" I said. She walked past me like I wasn't there. Then she said "Nige ,Garret wants to see you." Nigel walked out in a flash and I thought I had another chance to speak to her. When she looked up with an angry look. I looked at her chestnut brown hair and honey colored eyes and I wish I could hug her and end this grudge, but if I made one move, one step, I'd be dead meat. So I said, "Jo, I really tried. I tried so hard to be with you, but you kept dancing around our relationship. Was it so wrong to give you that diamond ring for your birthday? Was it so wrong to wish we would be together when we grow old." She still looked angry, but then she sighed heavily.**

_"I feel like I must interject here, your getting carried away, feeling sorry for yourself with these revisions and gaps in history. So let me help you remember I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear, I've prepared a lecture on why I have to leave."_

**Jordan's POV**

**While Woody spoke I was thinking of J.D.. But I heard the last part and I thought, finally I sighed heavily. "You hurt me even more than I hurt you. So let me help you remember, you acted like I was just another woman you had a thing for after the shooting. Like Sam from Vegas. That hurt even more. And now you think you could just walk back into my life and still have my love. I'm sorry but that ship had already sailed. You said to move on, so I did. Now it's your turn to move on." His blue eyes turned icy cold. I knew I angered him, I didn't care. "So just leave me be."**

_"So just back away and let me go, I can't my darling I love you so."_

**I was about to walk past him, when he grabbed my arm and turn me around. I looked into his eyes. And what I saw was passion in him. "Woody let me go or I will yell for security." He pulled me close. And kissed me, I tried to push away but his grip was tight. So I tried to squirm. And he said, "I will never let you go because I love you so." Just then Garret walked in. 'Thank god Garret is here.' Garret noticed the way Woody was grabbing me and he said, "Woody, if you don't let her go right this second, I'll escort you out and make sure you never step foot into my morgue." I could feel his grip release gradually. Then finally I knew he wasn't in front of me anymore. I was so scared, because of the incident that I just began to shake uncontrollably.**

_"Tell me am I right to think that there could be nothing better, Then making you my bride and slowly growing old together. Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future, your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures."_

**Jordan's/Woody's POV**

**Garret walked in and threaten to throw me out if I didn't let go of Jordan. So I did.**

**Garret walked over to me and said, "Are you okay?" I nodded, "Did he hurt you?" He looked concerned. I said, "No, not really, only when he grabbed my arm and had a tight grip did it hurt." He looked even more concerned and finally said, "Hey, if you want to you could take the rest of the day off and tomorrow also. And I could switch Woody with Detective Seely for future investigations." I shook my head no, "Thanks Garret, but I'll just head home now."**

**I saw Jordan leave the crypt then I saw Garret walk out and come towards me. He looked pretty mad. He said very angrily, "Did you hurt her. So help me if you did, Woody, I will give you another reason for a newer surgery." I gulped. Then finally said, "No Dr. Macy I didn't." I walked away and went outside and saw Jordan walking to her car. I ran up to her. She turned around to face me and said, "Leave me alone, Woody. Your heart can't keep taking my blow ups. Your will be no more because of me, if you don't let us be. Just go."**

_"I admit that I had made mistakes, and I swear I'll never wrong you again. You got a lure I can't deny, but you had your chance so say goodbye. Say goodbye."_

**I looked at her for a second. Wondering what she was thinking. Then I said, "I'm sorry. I've made a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry. I promise I'll never hurt you again." I looked at her hoping to see something in those honey colored eyes, but I didn't see anything.**

**I sighed, "Woody, You had your chance, let someone else have a chance. You could be sweet and funny. But you lost your chance when you told me to get out and not to come back. And you hurt me even more when you said you meant it, so you blew it. So this is a goodbye, Woody in a way, I guess. I'm with someone else. So goodbye. Good Bye." I got into my car and drove away and I never looked back after that.**

**

* * *

A/N: This is my second fanfic. Please read and review. That would be lovely. Come on you know you like the pretty button. **

**-Adriana Lozano**


End file.
